


I Hear Them

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Prophecy, Rook sees dead peole, This gets sad, legit he might go crazy from this power, read to find out please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: He hears them, their words, the speaking of doom and fire. But no one knows, he knows if he tells it'll end badly. So he keeps it under wraps, liquor helps to dull them out. Helps to forget the pain also. He's sick of this fighting, is it too late to run out of the country?Rook is running himself ragged and the resistance is still as demanding as ever. To top it all off, the voices are getting worse. Then enter John Seed, who finds out why Joseph knows the deputy is special.





	1. Intro - Remind Me Tomorrow

Rook never really thought much on supposed people who could predict the future. Given most of them were hacks or crazy people who wanted power and attention. He has seen a lot, not just the now, but the then, and the soon to be. Like he said he doesn’t put much stalk into others, but in himself that’s another story. He sat there for a moment as it’s like someone panned out to see from his vision, there was people in the spread eagle, but half of them weren’t seen by others.

He walked over to the bar side, putting down his bag beside an older man with a kind, but firm smile. He watched Mary May pour him a shot without much of a word, Rook already knew who this man was. He showed up the day he brought the Widow Maker back and seemed happy to be back at his home. Rook never exchanged much words with these people, these people who were dead as dead could be. But who still lingered, still stayed near their loved ones. 

Some moved on, to whatever that may be, he reached down and petted Boomer, whose family trusted him to Rook. ‘Please take care of him, he’s such a good boy.’ Rang in his ears again. Rook sighed softly drinking the shot, trying to drown it out again. The voices around him, the words that filled him again with dread.

‘The world is doomed!’  
‘The lake will run red with blood!’  
‘Pride will destroy him!’  
‘Herald of Death! All flee in his wake! Spare me death! Spare me!’  
‘Wolves and Lions will feast on their bones!’

Rook closes his eyes, take another shot, trying to drown it out. Make the voices stop, they soon do dull down, they become whispers again. That he can ignore for now. He tells no one, people are too superstitious as it is. It’s too much for one person, too much to know. So much doom, so much fear, too many people who he knows will die.

The alcohol burns his throat, but it’s enough to make him sleepy enough to rest just for a few hours. Before he’s back on John’s heels again, tearing shit up. Another outpost to clear out, findings ways to not kill these people. Why doesn’t he kill them, nameless faces to the resistance. But people he knows already, just by looking at them. A boy who will grow up to a father, a women who he sees in a lab coat and flashing cameras, a father with two kids waiting for him. He sees it all, their life, their future, their meaning. It hurts to know these people might die because of this stupid argument of some guy who possible sees the end.

Rook as head of it, but never seen it, he doesn’t see the future, he hears the future. It wails in his ears like the wind in the trees, it speaks of doom, of fire, of panic! He wonders if Joseph is the real deal also? He wonders could he have been like this suppose prophet. What Joseph a prophet? He didn’t know, Rook didn’t think he himself was a prophet.

Sighing softly, he tried to move past it and get some sleep, he needed it. These missions were running him ragged. For once, he wished these supposed resistance members might do some of the work he did. Instead of sending him into the camp with nothing but a flare gun and fuel, or into enemy lines with a pistol and baseball bat. For all the talk of liberating, they sure refused to coordinate, leaving him to clean up the messes.

He must keep reminding himself why he does this. He’s too tired to remember why, he’ll tell himself in the morning. For now, sleep, as the voices couldn’t be heard right now.


	2. The Bunker and The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook is taken to John's bunker, and feels something isn't quiet right in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's been a while, sorry for the wait, but here it is Chapter 2, which is over 2,000 words or so. Next chapter soon!

Rook’s feet felt heavy as he trudged away from the outpost after getting some first aid and something to chew on. He honestly wanted to be left alone for ab it, which lead him to turning off his radio to drown out the voice of Father Jerome asking him if he was close by. No, no he wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to say anything to them for knowing they’d ask him anyway to come.

He was still groggy and sick after their latest rescue of him from John’s supposed ‘Baptism’ and car ride to John’s bunker. Where they saved him, in a miracle attempt to get back their one-man army. Rook choose to keep his opinion of how much they botched that up to himself. He sat down a few ways into the forest, Boomer curling up beside him to get some rest also. They rarely got to sleep, it was being thrown from one end of the valley to the next.

Rook hummed to himself as he bit down into the deer jerky he made for himself, enjoying the taste. He closed his eyes, luckily out here, there weren’t many voices, not many ghosts that lingered. This was his safe spot away from it all, his place he could think. His resolve to fighting this damn war was slipping away with each mission he went on. The people had had to kill last time, he saw their spirit, they saw him before going into the light. Sorry didn’t cut for what he did, the look they came him, pity. There was no anger in these guys eyes, just pity. That hurt Rook’s heart even more than anger did, if they were angry, he could understand, but to pity him for killing them! He just didn’t know what to think.

Then, there was John, the man who hurt his head and eyes to look at directly. So many voices around him, Rook could never understand what they were saying to him. John was bright also, it was like staring into a car’s headlights on high. Making it hard for Rook to see how he will die, thus not giving him any comfort in knowing if he’d be the one to do it.

A soft sigh escaped his mouth, now he was thinking too much on it. Not like John was someone important, then again there weren’t many people who did that to his abilities. Now, John was hunting him again, wasn’t last time enough by nearly drowning him and his brother telling him to tone it down? Rook didn’t want to confess, confessions were private. He already knew he was going to Hell anyway, so what was the point? Some supposed prophet he is.

Rook came back into awareness when he heard Boomer growl lowly, he stopped, and listened past the soft whispers to hear someone walking. No, not one, but a few. Rook placed a hand on Boomer’s flank, getting his pistol ready just in case. A snap of a twig was a few feet away from him, he took a breath. Three… two…. One…. He got up and bolted, he heard yells of the pegges behind him, shots were being fired at him. Rook heard Boomer running by him as they tried to make for the outpost a few yards out. Something hit his leg, his vision bursted into white stars. Bliss Bullets, just perfect.

Another hit his shoulder, he was down for the count. He heard yelling of the guy’s, same thing as always excited they caught him. Boomer had kept running, possibly to get help. Then everything went dark.

*Later*

Rook felt his mind come in and out of awareness, two peggies were looking at him. “This one damn near got away.” He heard one say, his eyes looking at the other in the haze of the bliss.

“Wake up Sinner.” The other said, Rook couldn’t answer, still feeling too heavy to do anything as he tried to move to get away.

“Be easier to put a bullet in him.” His partner responded, Rook could now somewhat see others in the room, but couldn’t make out their faces in the darkness.

“That is not the will of the father.” His friend sighed shaking his head, “Take the to John, he’s ready to hear their confessions.” Rook saw the other male grab his leg and drag him off before it went dark again.

*John’s Bunker*

First thing Rook heard when coming too again was screaming and muffled yelling. He went to move his hand only to open his eyes to find it was tied to the arm of a chair. In fact, his whole body was tied to a chair. He heard something again and slowly looked up to see Hudson struggling and screaming in her gag to get out of the chair she was tied in. She looked like a mess from what Rook could see, her make up staining her face from her tears of fear and anger.

There was no one else in here with them, no ghosts, no voices, Rook could still hear them, but it’s like they couldn’t enter this area for whatever reason. That made fear twist in his gut, what about this place made them stay away? There was no heavy feeling, despite it looking like a torture chamber, in fact the air was lighter in here. Reminded him of the feeling of when he walked into the church when they first came here.

Hudson then stopped, Rook saw her looking at someone, he heard a door open and whistling, then that brightness came into his vision, causing him to look away with his eyes. John had sat something down on the table, Rook keep his eyes adverted so not to look at the searing light in front of him. When he looked just away from the others face, he could make out what the other was doing. He had a box, and some tools.

He noticed John turn to him, as he was looking at his feet. There was silence, then John spoke. “My parents were the first ones to teach me the power of Yes.” He told Rook. Who was listening, his parents, he remembered when he first met John there two… dark shadows behind him. They weren’t really ghosts, as much as they were evil shadow like people.

To explain, there were ghosts, afterlights really, the glows of people who just weren’t ready to move on. Either for reasons they are waiting on love ones or watching out for them, they just weren’t done expecting this world, or just because they decided to wait. These lights were good, or they were neutral, they didn’t mean harm as much as they were just watching. These were mostly the things he saw. However, there were other ghosts, shadow people as many call them. Pure back masses that looked like people, but were more so echoes of their anger, their hate towards the person they attacked themselves to. The darker the mass, the more malicious they were. Some were a dark gray, in which Rook called them Tricksters, they just preferred to play harmless pranks and enjoyed scaring the living. Then some were Vanta Black, these Shadows were intending to do harm, by their sucking the life energy out of their victims to drive them to insanity or suicide.

Some were stronger than others, John’s Shadows weren’t very strong, but they were there, and they weren’t nice. Rook wondered, as John spoke about the pain his parents took him through for what they called ‘Confessions’, if these shadows were his parents. By that point, John had walked over in front of Rook, who’s eyes watered a bit due to how bright he was, he managed to hide it by looking down at his lap.

“I looked up at them, and I started to laugh.” John said as he had put together what Rook guessed as a tattoo gun. Well, he did say he wanted a tattoo, but he never guessed it come from a religious nut. “All I could say was… Yes.”

Rook felt John roughly made him look at him, his pupils dilated a bit, he squinted a bit as John tighten his straps and opened his shirt to expose his chest. “It was Joseph who showed me how selfish I was.” He said, Rook by now wasn’t listening as John had started to put something on his skin to prep it for tattooing. “The courage,” he said as he finished and walked away, “to own your sin. To etch it into your flesh, and to carry it’s burden. And when you have endured – when you truly have begun to atone – to rip if from your flesh for all to see.” He smiled at them. “By god that’s courage.” He breathed out.

Rook would say more so insane, but then again his church used to handle snakes so he wondered who the crazy one was. John went on talking about how he was going to teach them to say yes, while waving around a screwdriver like it was a gun or magic wand, which ever. Rook honestly seemed to think John forget he was holding it. Then he came back over to Rook, who again had to look away without being too obvious. By god this man needed to turn down his brights.

“For only then.” John said as he touched Rook’s chest with the screwdriver, “can you truly begin to atone.” Then he walked back and leaned on the table.

After hearing al that, Rook was mostly afraid for Hudson. This guy seemed unstable right now and might hurt her more. Now he was asking for one of them to say yes to start the process. Rook’s heart pounded, he couldn’t let Hudson take anymore of this, maybe if he said yes John might leave her alone enough to get him away from her. Honestly, it looked like she couldn’t take much more.

“Which one? Hm?” John asked eyes looking at Hudson.

“Yes!” Rook said quickly when he looked at Hudson. Silence etched into the room.

John’s light lit up a bit more at that, “Yes! Yes!” he said and walked over to Rook, “You’re not going to regret this.” He told Rook breathily, who was already regretting it. “Now, before we begin, it think it’s only proper that Deputy Hudson, goes back to her room.” Rook wanted to protest, but stayed silent, afraid he’d hurt her more.

Rook watched him walk back to her, then felt a chill go up his spine, something wasn’t right here. Just outside the door, something was waiting, he could hear it now. Suddenly, he was afraid even more, and didn’t want to be alone in here. He wheeled Hudson over, and shushed her sobs and screams. “I’m not here to take your life, I’m here,” he placed a hand on Rook’s cheek, “To give it to you.”

Rook breathed out of his nose as the warm hand trailed down to his unmarked skin. “Your sins will revel themselves, only then, will you atone.” He promised Rook quietly, Hudson was screaming ‘no’ into her gag by this point and shaking her head a Rook. As they left, Rook found himself alone in the room.

The feeling of dread left with John, like it followed him. Rook felt worry creep inside him, something wasn’t right. Before it was calm, now the energy in the air wasn’t right. He pulled at his binds, and hopped his chair over to the stairs, he fell down them, breaking the chair and getting up. He found a knife in the toolbox John left and cut his bindings.

He had half a mind to flee, to get away from his place. The bunker was filled with too many for him to take on. But that feeling before, the dread, that he knows followed the other man. It made him hesitant. True, John wasn’t the best of people, but he’s seen what these shadows do to a person.

John, despite how insane and crazy he was, didn’t deserve that. Rook has seen enough death here some he’s been the cause of. He became an officer to stop that, to make use of what he was given. If he could stop it, if he could do something about it, he would. Seem crazy, even to him, helping the man who was ready to carve into his skin? Rook couldn’t, in all good sound mind, leave John to these shadows if they were for him.

He got low, and sneaked his way out, knocking out guards along the way. John’s voice droning over the intercom. He managed to get them out cold without having to kill before he came over to another area, and saw John, who looked up at him and smiled.

“I know your sin.” He started to say softly, before Rook who managed to quickly say.

“Listen,” he cut John off, “I don’t care if you know or not, but I can’t leave here without telling you this.” He now had John’s attention who frowned at that.

“Go on.” John said through the intercom slowly, as if curious what’d he’d say.

Rook couldn’t look at him, “You don’t have to believe me, hell I don’t even believe myself. But something is after you, I see it, two dark shadowy people looming over you. They are weak now, but only just, I don’t know what they are gaining strength from, but I suggest you find a way to cleanse them from you.” He said in a sincere tone, John, for once was speechless as he stared at the deputy.

“I think your light keeps the at bay, however soon they will be strong enough to hurt you. When they do, they will drive you mad.” He admitted to him. Eyes averted, unable to look at John’s light still. “I can’t leave without telling you that, because I’ve seen enough of these shadows killing people to last me a long time. At least, I can say, I warned you.” He said sadly before pulling away from the door.

“Wait!” John’s voice said as Rook ran down the hall to escape. He’d come back for Hudson, but not now, too many people. “Deputy!” John’s voice yelled out to him, fading away in the whirl of the voices around him as he ran out. Leaving a gapping, confused, curious and frustrated John behind him as he escaped the bunker.

Rook didn’t know how to feel, telling John that, he guessed the other now thought he was the crazy one. But he felt better about telling him, he didn’t want to kill the Seeds, he really didn’t. Despite the resistance talk of having them gone, Rook couldn’t stand the thought of having blood on his hands, at least more than he already did. He felt better, at least he can sleep easier knowing he told John what he saw and heard.


	3. Chapter 3: White Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this had been a while. But after pushing from reviewers, I decided to strap on on my creativity and come out with another chapter.   
> Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is, chapter 3.

So long as there has been Creation and Life, there has always been Death and Destruction. Joseph knew this all to well, for God had him experience it time and time again to understand and appreciative his power even more. To see the end time, to hear their screams, it was enough to push him to try and save those he could. This made him wonder if the Prophet of Death, wherever they may be, how they copped with this all the time.

Joseph was no fool, he knew there was another like him. So long as there is life, there is death that follows it. For him to be the Prophet of Life there had to be another, who could hear or see the end times like he did and see when people would die. A cruel power indeed.

He had searched long and hard in his quest to start Edens Gate for the other. Such is why many of those who he thought were and used it to trick him were gone. The first Faith was such a case.

Yet now, he had a lead, and it came with his dear younger brother. John was a bit in shock himself when he retold his encounter with their favorite deputy, Rook. Joseph did well to keep his composure for a distraught John, but inward he was just as surprised. But, calmly said he’d preform a cleansing tonight at church. John seemed to relax at this, and Joseph told him to get some rest for it, God knows his brother looked like he needed it.

Joseph looked up at the small bits of evening light filter through the dusty window. Could it truly be him? Granted the signs were heavily pointing to the Deputy being the one he was looking for. And for this to happen, only Death would be able to see shadow people. Contrary to popular belief spread by false psychics, only those gifted by God himself could see demons, psychics could possibly feel them, but never are they seen.

He gazed outward the window, if this was who he was looking for, then he supposed God would bring the deputy to him. Right now, he was still beyond stubborn, he wondered why the Prophet of Death would fight for a wrong cause if he knew it was just going to lead to them all dying?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rook felt like these mountains were hardening him a bit. The rebellion here, in just the three days he had been here, were already giving him a code name. One that spread fear through the peggies here when they heard it spoken on the radio.  
The Merciless, White Death.

For all of Jacob Seeds talk about ‘culling the herd’, his own men scrambled in fear to be ready when the ‘White Death’ was to make it’s showing.   
Rook easily avoid Jacob’s traps, something that infuriated the veteran to no end. Yet also, he got alot of respect from Jacob when his Chosen came back with fewer than they left with and no Deputy in their hands. It was becoming fast knowledge that Death had come to the Whitetail Mountains, and it’s cloak was sweeping over it’s people.

But what Rook thinks had done it, was when a transmission of screaming people with gunfire, when he marched through the fang center with nothing but a bow and arrow, and a flare gun. From what Rook heard through the grape vine, a lot of people on Jacob’s side were very uneasy now. One could almost taste the tension in the air, and Jacob had been oddly silent. Not to say Rook didn’t stay on edge.

So, he guessed that’s why he found the next base he was taking to be abandon with a white flag on top of it. No doubt these men had gone AWOL when it was heard Rook was coming. He met no resistance, and they easily took back this base without any problems.

That, was when the Deputy heard something from Jacob, who, instead of being angry, actually showed some humor in the fact he got his own men to run with their tails between their legs at the mere mention of his name. Rook was shocked by this, though he could hear the undertones of Jacob muttering he’d have to ‘retrain’ the idiots who fled. Possibly to Faith’s area just to get high off Bliss and forget the fact they had almost been at the mercy of Death.

“I must really commend you, Deputy, not many can instill fear in the hearts of men like you can. Even my most harden are afraid at the mere mention of the word ‘White Death’.” Jacob mused in his gruff voice, “You seem to be a natural at culling the weak, getting them to follow you to battle. Yet, you are… unrefined. As most people are, you lack the vision. Joseph told me this, at first I wanted you dead, but seeing you in actions these past few days makes me realize just how right my brother is…”   
There was silence for a moment, “He warns me my conditioning won’t affect you, that your name among the people is more literal then I can think of… We shall see.” With that the transmission was cut off.

Rook sat there in thought for a long time, perhaps it was time to show Jacob just what he could really do. For a while now, he mulled over this, what the voices said to do.

_‘Wolves and Lions will feast on their bones…’_

It rang in his ears more here, only now it was followed by more words. Soft whispers that spoke almost how he pictured a prophecy in a book would.

_‘Wolves and Lions will feast on their bones. Oh herald of death, spare me, spare me. All flee in the wake of the White Death, as the seed begins to rise. They will meet on the mountains of tails. Wolves and Lions will feast on their bones.’_

Rook couldn’t ignore it, though the Whitetail Mountains didn’t have as many spirits wandering around like Holland Valley did, the ones he did come across were often lost, and followed him like lost puppies. They weren’t as loud as the ones in the Valley, though they whispered softly to him when he was either confused on where to go next or listening to the plans. They’d make comments, show him easier paths, tell him about bases and where they are located. They were informed, they were solders, and they wanted to move on.

For once, Rook heard them ask to be ‘Free’. But, he sadly didn’t know how to help a person move on. They were sad, but understanding, stating in time he will help them. However ominous that was, it was met with him just nodding. He liked this change of pace, no long having to take shots to drown out the voices. These afterlights were serene in a sense they seemed to be more aware of their situation then those in the valley.

They would quietly wait for Rook to wake up the next morning, and follow him where ever and when ever he went.

And it was on this decision to really push Jacob over the edge to leave him alone that he adored a white cloak that was shredded and holey, and really embraced his persona as the White Death. Which was meat with knowing smiles and smirks from these lights, something told Rook, something was changing.

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro, chapters will get longer as I go on if people want me to go on that is. Rook in this has powers, he can hear the voices of the future and see dead people and soon to die people. He knows by looking at a person their life story and how it will end. 
> 
> Joseph in this can see the future, and knows when a person will be born. But he never sees how they die, he can't see people who are dead, but can see people who will be born.
> 
> Explanation is over and confusion out of the way, comments please?


End file.
